


Curious Lovers

by writemydreams



Series: To Love a Vampire [2]
Category: BUCK-TICK, D (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writemydreams/pseuds/writemydreams
Summary: Asagi asks Atsushi what new vampires are like.Written in 2014.





	Curious Lovers

**Title:** Curious Lovers  
**Author:** [](http://write-my-dreams.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://write-my-dreams.livejournal.com/)**write_my_dreams**  
**Pairing:** Atsushi x Asagi  
**Genre:** AU, supernatural, historical  
**Warning:** Nothing to warn about.  
**Disclaimer:** Atsushi and Asagi do not belong to me but the story and the writing do.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Chapter(s):** 1/1  
**Summary:** Asagi asks Atsushi what new vampires are like.  
**Author's Comment:** I started this at the end of December, forgot about it, then finished it up today. So here's some more details on what life as a new vampire is like.

“What happens after a vampire bites someone?” Asagi asked. “With the intent of making them a vampire, I mean.”

The question caught Atsushi off guard. Why the sudden interest in this topic? He glanced up from his ink painting of Asagi’s rose garden. “What do you mean?”

Asagi shrugged. “You never talk about it so I was curious. You’re the only vampire I’ve ever met and you’ve been a vampire for over two hundred years. I wanted to know about new vampires.”

Atsushi snorted. “It’s not a pleasant time. A new vampire is… rather like a human baby. They are completely helpless on their own and need another vampire to care for them. The similarities end there because a new vampire is consumed by the desire for blood, sex, and sleep. Drink blood. Have sex. Sleep. It becomes a routine of sorts.” Atsushi lowered his paintbrush. “The length of this needy phase varies per vampire.” He believed their health had something to do with it. Atsushi had been a perfectly healthy human so his phase hadn’t lasted for long. Yuuki though had been dying of pneumonia. His newborn phase had lasted well over a month.

Asagi blushed. “Does this happen to every vampire?”

“As far as I know.” Atsushi had never heard of a vampire not experiencing that phase. He tilted his head, studying his lover. “Why do you ask?”

“Curiosity.”

Atsushi cast his lover a look then moved to sit next to him. There was nothing wrong with curiosity. Although the topic wasn’t one he wished to discuss in great detail. Or recall.

“Were you…” Asagi swallowed, “like that too?”

“I was, but my insatiable phase didn’t last long.” Atsushi sighed and set his painting supplies aside. Curious lovers made it difficult to concentrate. “It also takes some time for a new vampire to handle the presence of a human without lunging for their throat. I struggled for months. Again, the time it takes to endure mortal company depends on the vampire and their willpower. I avoided humans unless I needed blood.”

His lover nodded. “It sounds like a difficult time.”

“It was.” Atsushi smirked as he brushed Asagi’s hair back to expose his neck. “Are you thinking of becoming a vampire yourself?” Not that he would ever allow such a terrible thing to happen to his beloved Asagi. “And wondering what you would be like?”

Asagi blushed again. “No.”

“I imagine your lust would make you wild. So hungry for blood and sex… such a difference from my sweet, innocent love.” He kissed Asagi’s forehead then pulled his flustered lover into his lap. The visuals amused him, but picturing Asagi as a vampire was so horrific that it drowned out the humor. 


End file.
